HUNGER
by Zoe Harkness
Summary: Después de casi ser asesinado en una aldea de caníbales, Ianto Jones descubre algo sobre si mismo que hasta ese momento ignoraba. Situado después de capitulo 1X6 "Caníbales" Countrycide
1. HUNGER

**Atención: Torchwood (y todo su mundo) pertenece a Russell T. Davies y a la BBC, esta historia es para entretener, no se gana ningún dinero con ella**

**El Capitan Jack Harkness pertenece a Ianto Jones XD**

**Ianto Jones x Capitán Jack Harkness**

* * *

**HUNGER**

Cerró la puerta tras de si sin hacer ruido, luego se agarró al lavamanos para sostenerse en pie.

Las piernas le fallaban de repente y su corazón bombeaba con más fuerza sintiendo de nuevo esas punzadas del miedo que había estado intentando controlar.

Del terror

La angustia

Y todo lo vivido en pueblo de esos monstruos caníbales que no merecían ser llamados humanos.

Entonces recordó que una vez llamó monstruo a Jack…

-Jack…- Susurró mirando al frente sin dejar de sentir ese pánico recorriéndole cada una de las venas. Descubriendo su rostro en el espejo que ocupaba gran parte del su cuarto de baño.

Entonces las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos y el temor se manifestó en su persona haciéndolo temblar y en su mente solo podía ver a Jack…

Llamar a Jack

Necesitaba a Jack y por mucho que supiera que estaba el otro lado de esa puerta, esperando seguramente en su comedor, no podía abrir la boca sin soltar un sollozo.

Se derrumbo cayendo al suelo y se abrazo a si mismo como tantas veces hacia echo de niño cuando su padre le castigaba en el oscuro sótano por haber sido malo…

Apretó los labios reprimiendo los sollozos, odiándose a si mismo por ser tan patético.

Había buscado la muerte…

Deseado

Suplicado

Desde que había perdido a Lisa y lo primero que pensó cuando ese animal le había puesto el cuchillo en el cuello para desangrarlo fue: _"Jack"_

Solo Jack

No Lisa…

"_Jack"_

Y entonces se encontró rodeado por esos brazos y su exquisito olor invadió sus fosas nasales cuando enterró su rostro en su poderoso torso y allí se quedo sin decir nada, como cuando era niño y su madre bajaba a escondidas de su padre al sótano y lo consolaba rodeándolo entre sus brazos y acariciándole los cabellos con cariño mientras le susurraba palabras de consuelo.

Jack había entrado al baño y ni cuenta se había dado. Y lo peor de todo era que le estaba consolando cuando Ianto no se merecía esa consideración de su parte.

Y mucho menos su perdón.

-Lo siento…- Gimió intensificando ese abrazo con más fuerza, disfrutando de su cercanía y de su calor, de su humanidad y de los latidos de su corazón que eran fuertes y seguros como el mismo.

-Ssshhh- Exclamó alzando su mano derecha para enterrarla entre sus cabellos y acariciarlos con delicadeza -No tienes porque disculparte, hiciste lo que pudiste e intentaste salvar a Toshiko… Muy valiente por tu parte- Le continúo hablando con calma y cariño.

Una ternura que solo aumento la angustia de Ianto…

Le había mentido, engañado y esta negado, cuando había asegurando delante de todos que su ultimo beso había sido con Lisa.

Eso le había dolido a Jack, lo sabía y aun así allí estaba dándoselo todo una vez más

-Te llame monstruo…- Soltó sin poder contenerse más y noto el estremecimiento de su Capitán ante sus palabras, pero esté no lo aparto de sus brazos ni movió la mano de entre sus cabellos -Y no lo eres Jack... Ellos- Continuó hablando fallándole la voz porque sus emociones volvieron a explotar -Quería morir Jack…Eso creía- Le confesó atreviéndose a alzar la cabeza para encontrarse con su brillante mirada azul- Pero entonces estabas TÚ…- y no pudo decir más porque se perdió en la intensidad de esos ojos y en todo lo que estos le decían en silencio.

Entonces le beso y todo tuvo sentido de golpe como si al sellar sus labios con los de Jack encontrará la pieza del puzzle que había extraviando hacia tiempo…

Se sentía bien

Completo

Feliz

Después de mucho tiempo y la pasión que le demostró su Capitán le quemo hasta las entrañas, llenándolo de vida y de amor… del cariño que esté siempre le había procesado y aunque no se mereciera al Capitán Jack Harkness era suyo, lo sabía, y nunca más lo soltaría.

* * *

¿FIN?


	2. EXTRA: El despertar

**EXTRA: El despertar**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Ianto Jones despertó en su cama y entre sus brazos estaba Jack.

Al verlo no pudo reprimir una sonrisa y entonces se encontró con su mirada estudiándolo, estaba despierto -Hola…- Le dijo sintiéndose tonto, como un adolescente después de su primera noche con su novia.

Con Jack ya había follado… Pero nunca había despertado con él y eso de alguna forma era más íntimo.

-Hola…- Le respondió esté regalándole una magnifica sonrisa que le acelero el corazón de golpe -¿Cómo te encentras?-

Ianto se apoyo en la cama con los codos y luego se paso las manos por las cabellos con cierto nerviosismo, al recordar la noche anterior, Jack había estado consolándole está que había caído rendido de sueño.

-Bien…- Le contestó no muy seguro

-¿De verdad?- Insistió alzando una de sus características cejas

-Si…- Sólo fue capaz de decir y Jack tras sonreírle de nuevo le regalo un casto beso rápido.

Ianto noto esos calientes labios y el aroma que desprendía su Capitán… Uno que siempre le volvía loco, nunca se cansaría de ese olor

De Jack

Y cuando esté intento levantarse de la cama Ianto le detuvo agarrándole una de sus muñeca -No…- Sólo pudo decir al impactar sus miradas.

Y no necesito nada más porque Jack lo repaso de arriba a bajo y tras preguntar un -¿Estas seguro?- Y recibir una rotunda afirmación con la cabeza, sonrío de nuevo con picardía -No puedo culpar a esos caníbales…- Le dijo recostándose peligrosamente camino de sus labios -Yo también te comería entero- Sentenció atrapando su boca con hambre.

* * *

¿FIN?


End file.
